Evangelicaal christendom
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Het evangelicale christendom is een orthodox-christelijke stroming die is ontstaan uit de opwekkingsbewegingen binnen het Amerikaanse en Engelse protestantisme in de 18e en 19e eeuw. In de 20e eeuw heeft deze christelijke stroming zich ook over de rest van de wereld verbreid. Deze christenen worden in het Engels 'evangelicals' genoemd, en in het Nederlands spreken we over 'evangelicalen', 'evangelischen' of 'evangelische christenen'. De evangelicalen stellen de persoonlijke ervaring van de verlossing door Jezus Christus centraal. Zij hechten daarnaast groot belang aan evangelisatie. In Nederland wordt meestal de term 'Evangelische beweging' gebruikt om de evangelicale stroming aan te duiden, hoewel de term evangelisch voor misverstanden kan zorgen. Kerken die tot de evangelische beweging worden gerekend zijn de baptistenkerken, pinkstergemeenten en verschillende evangelische gemeenten. In de afgelopen decennia hebben ook traditionele protestantse kerken en enkele rooms-katholieke parochies elementen van het evangelische gedachtegoed overgenomen, met name voor wat betreft de geloofsbeleving en liederencultuur, maar ook wat betreft leerstellingen. De evangelische beweging in Nederland De eerste gemeenten en groepen die gerekend kunnen worden tot de evangelische beweging ontstonden in Nederland aan het begin van de twintigste eeuw na zendingswerk van Amerikaanse evangelisten. Ook bestond er in de eerste decennia van de twintigste eeuw een min of meer evangelicale geloofsbeleving rondom de beweging van Johannes de Heer, wiens zangbundel (met eigen liederen en vertalingen van Engelse songs) zeer geliefd was. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog kwamen er wat meer evangelische kerken, terwijl de echte groei pas in de jaren zeventig en tachtig kwam. Een belangrijke rol in de verbreiding van het evangelicale gedachtegoed (ook binnen de traditionele kerken) werd toen gespeeld door de Evangelische Omroep en de Evangelische Hogeschool, instellingen waarin evangelische christenen samenwerkten met christenen uit de orthodox-protestantse kerken. De Nederlandse variant van het evangelicale christendom profileerde zich in de jaren zeventig als een tegenbeweging, waarbinnen men zich afzette tegen ontwikkelingen in de traditionele kerken als de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk en de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland. De middenmoot van de Hervormde Kerk en de Gereformeerde Kerken, en met de Gereformeerde Kerken geassocieerde instellingen als de Vrije Universiteit en de NCRV, gingen in de jaren zestig en zeventig een minder orthodoxe en minder conservatieve koers varen. Hierop werd vanuit Evangelische hoek stevige kritiek geuit, vaak op een zeer veroordelende en op de persoon gespeelde manier. Bekend is de EO-brochure De Bijbel in de beklaagdenbank, waarin EO-prominenten als Andries Knevel, Ad de Boer en Willem Glashouwer zeer fel uithaalden naar de Gereformeerde Kerken. Geïnspireerd door de zogenaamde 'Culture Wars'James Davison Hunter, Culture Wars: The Struggle to Define America (New York: 1991) in de Verenigde Staten beten de evangelicalen zich steeds meer vast in een drietal onderwerpen: de onfeilbaarheid (of zelfs: 'foutloosheid') van de bijbel, de strijd tegen de evolutietheorie en medisch-ethische onderwerpen, zoals abortus en euthanasie. In deze periode werd de evangelische Beweging door velen in de traditionele kerken als een sektarische en reactionaire stroming gezien. Doordat er enerzijds meer openheid is gekomen in de evangelische beweging en anderzijds ook de traditionele kerken van karakter zijn veranderd, zijn de verhoudingen de laatste jaren veel minder gespannen. De samenwerking tussen orthodox-protestanten uit de traditionele kerken en evangelischen in allerlei organisaties zorgde ervoor dat men elkaar beter leerde kennen, terwijl de voortgaande secularisatie van de maatschappij ertoe leidde dat orthodoxe christenen in het algemeen meer belang zijn gaan hechten aan hun onderlinge overeenkomsten en minder aan wat hen van elkaar scheidt. Ook in de kleinere orthodox-gereformeerde kerken (Gereformeerde Kerken (vrijgemaakt), Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerk, Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken) bestond er lange tijd kritiek op de evangelische beweging. Deze kritiek was echter van intern-theologische aard en betrof kwesties als de doop, de (veronderstelde) individualistische geloofsbeleving van de evangelischen, het biblicistische bijbelgebruik en het ontbreken van een duidelijke kerkelijke structuur. Inmiddels wint de evangelische beweging ook daar sterk aan invloed, waarbij de samenwerking in met name de Evangelische Omroep en de Evangelische Hogeschool een belangrijke rol speelt, evenals de groeiende bekendheid met de Angelsaksische evangelicale theologie. De bevindelijk gereformeerde kerken blijven zich fel verzetten tegen evangelische invloeden, al voelen individuele kerkleden zich soms wel tot de evangelische geloofsbeleving aangetrokken. Evangelicale leerstellingen Het is lastig om een duidelijke omschrijving te geven van de evangelicale leerstellingen. De evangelische beweging (hierna EB) wordt dan ook niet zozeer gekenmerkt door een gedeelde theologie, maar veeleer door een gedeelde geloofsbeleving en liedcultuur. De leerstellingen worden vaak niet geëxpliciteerd, maar in de beleving en in de liederen ligt natuurlijk wel degelijk een impliciete overtuiging verscholen. De Britse theoloog Alister McGrath (zelf behorend tot de evangelische vleugel binnen de Anglicaanse Kerk) heeft een poging gedaan de evangelicale kernwaarden te expliciteren:Alister McGrath, Evangelicalism and the Future of Christianity (1995) Het soevereine gezag van de Schrift 'Een Evangelicale omgang met de Bijbel houdt in dat zij wordt genomen zoals ze van zichzelf getuigt in 2 Timoteüs 3:16-17 2 Timoteüs 3:16-17, “Al de Schrift is van God ingegeven, en is nuttig om…”. Strikt genomen alleen van toepassing op het Oude Testament, werd toch al snel duidelijk dat ook aan het Nieuwe Testament vergelijkbaar gezag moest worden toegekend. De Schrift is van God ingegeven, geïnspireerd door de Heilige Geest. Daardoor heeft de Schrift goddelijk gezag als Woord van God en als norm voor verleden, heden en toekomst. Met deze schriftvisie neemt de EB duidelijk afstand van allerlei alternatieve visies volgens welke de Schrift een feilbaar menselijk religieus document zou zijn, of slechts gedeeltelijk van God ingegeven.' De majesteit van Jezus Christus 'Jezus Christus is de eeuwige Zoon van God die mens werd (en God bleef) om een ieder die op Hem zijn geloof bouwt te verlossen van de zonde en te belonen met een eeuwig leven bij God. In Jezus Christus hebben we dus met God zelf te maken, Hij is Heer (Hem komt dezelfde eer en hetzelfde gezag toe als aan God de Vader) en Heiland (Hij heeft aan het kruis onze zonden gedragen en zodoende de weg naar God vrijgemaakt). Erkenning van dit verlossingswerk betekent dat de mens in zijn natuurlijke staat zondig is en schuldig staat tegenover God.' De macht van de Heilige Geest 'In de EB wordt naast de autoriteit van de Schrift en de majesteit van Christus ook de werking van de Heilige Geest onderstreept, zowel in het persoonlijk leven als in de gemeente. De Geest is actief betrokken bij de wedergeboorte en de heiliging van de mens, de Geest schenkt aan een ieder verschillende gaven om de gemeente van Christus te dienen.' De noodzaak van de persoonlijke bekering 'De EB onderstreept het belang van een levend en persoonlijk geloof. God vraagt van ons een persoonlijke bekering: dat we ons leven aan Hem toevertrouwen en dat we met Hem een levende relatie aangaan. Het geloof is meer dan het principieel aannemen van bepaalde waarheden. Het levend geloof treft de mens in het diepst van zijn hart en heeft van daaruit een onstuitbare invloed op de rest van zijn leven. Deze nieuwe levenswandel wordt gekenmerkt door de vrucht van de Geest als het gaat om karakter (Galaten 5:22-23 Galaten 5:22-23) en een 'honger naar gerechtigheid' in al het doen en laten. Jakobus schreef hierover dat alleen dit de reine zuivere godsdienst is: 1) het zich in acht nemen voor de wereld en onberispelijk blijven, en 2) het bijstaan van weduwen en wezen in hun nood: "wel in de wereld maar niet van de wereld".' De prioriteit van evangelisatie 'De overtuiging dat de zonde scheiding maakt tussen God en de mens, en dat alle mensen zondigen, en dat we van zonden kunnen worden bevrijd door overgave aan de verlossing van Christus en de vrede die we als gelovigen mogen ervaren in Hem, zijn de belangrijkste drijfveren voor evangelisatie. Een christen met een levend geloof beseft dat hij dit niet voor zichzelf mag houden, maar dat er een wereld is die verloren gaat en dat hij daar conform de grote opdracht in Matteüs 28:19-20Matteüs 28:19-20 een rol in heeft door zijn geloof uit te dragen. En niet alleen door woordelijke getuigenis maar vooral door zijn/haar levenswandel die, als het goed is, getekend is door liefde en mededogen voor vooral ook de 'onbekeerde' medemens.' Het belang en de praktijk van de christelijke gemeenschap 'Het christelijk geloof is, in tegenstelling tot de toenemende individualisering in de samenleving, geen individueel gebeuren. De gemeenschap met andere christenen is van levensbelang. Alleen al vanuit sociologisch oogpunt is het van belang omdat mensen met een overeenkomstige levensstijl elkaar hierin kunnen helpen en stimuleren vol te houden. Natuurlijk is er meer. De gemeenschap van de gelovigen is niet zomaar een club of vereniging, ze vormt het lichaam van Christus in deze wereld. Ten behoeve van dit lichaam zijn de verschillende leden door de Heilige Geest toegerust met ''genadegaven'' zodat ieder een eigen taak kan vervullen in de gemeente.' Noten Categorie:Evangelicalisme